<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One shot collection by Dutchess_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177986">One shot collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020'>Dutchess_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One shot collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm Cannibal. I have huge white wings, Those that Angel once had. I can teleport and heal myself. I also have telekinesis powers and last but not least I'm the master of puppets. I can control people. They do whatever I do then. I love my mutations. But I have a big problem. I felt in love with Charles Xavier or Professor X. I'm afraid that he dosent love me back and or throw me out. I sigh. Fuck!</p><p>I sit outside the institute alone on a bench. It's a bit to cold for everyone, that's why I'm alone. But I'm glad. I need this right now. Whenever I see him my whole body starts to tingle. Yes he may be old, yes he may be in a wheelchair cause he can't walk and can't feel and move his legs anymore, but I felt in love with him. I don't know when it happend, but it's a while now. I try not to think to much. I don't want that Charles Secretly reads my thoughts and finds out. Even though I don't think he does.</p><p>,,Hey." </p><p>I flinch. But then I sit straight again. I look to the left, where the voice came from. Of course it must be Charles. He sit beside me and the bench in his wheelchair. </p><p>,,Hey." I grin.</p><p>I'm sorry. No one wants him since he was in a wheelchair. Everyone makes him down. He is therefore in a bad way. You can see it. I'm sorry for him. He deserve better.</p><p>,,You alright Cannibal?" He asks.</p><p>,,Yes. And you?" I answer. </p><p>,,Not really. I feel lonely." He whispers.</p><p>I know exactly what he means. He needs a little bit love. Like me. We both hadn't partners in years. He's longer lonesome then I am, but it hurts. Both of us. Maybe we are made for each other? Even though I'm immortal like Logan. But I want to give him some love and happiness before he dies so bad. Because I love him so much, and I'm sorry for him.</p><p>,,I feel you." I answer.</p><p>,,About what do you think about all the time Cannibal? I don't read the minds of people I know or love without permission." He whispers.</p><p>,,Nothing." I lie.</p><p>,,You lie." He grins.</p><p>Damit! I'm a bad liar. I hate it sometimes.</p><p>,,I thought about the person I love." I say.</p><p>,,Who is it?" He asks.</p><p>My left wing twitch slightly. Why I don't know. Should I say it? I'm afraid that he will kik me out and or don't love me back. But I have to. Maybe he loves me.</p><p>,,Don't be so shy. You can tell me." He laughs.</p><p>I look again to him, and grin shyly.</p><p>,,Okay. I'm afraid what will happen, but I tell you." I whisper.</p><p>,,I-I love you." I stutter.</p><p>I look unsure to the ground. He says nothing. I want to stand up and go. But his hand on my left thigh stops me.</p><p>,,I love you to Cannibal. But I don't know if u want something like me." he Sighs.</p><p>I look to him. With joy and anger. I hate it that he has such Self-doubt.</p><p>,,Hey. Your beautiful. Don't listen to them. I want to be together with you so bad Charles!" I grin.</p><p>I take his left hand in mine, and look him in the eyes. Then I bend down and kiss him. After some time he kiss me back. Softly. My whole body starts to tingle again, but this time more. After the kiss we grin at each other. I'm so happy. I hope our love will last until the death divorce us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>